cygnusfandomcom-20200215-history
Qetarr
Qetarr are small creatures hailing from the ruined planet of Quuru. They're covered in smooth skin similar to that of a human, but are completely hairless- save for the hair on their heads. They also have long, flat, wide tails that end in a v-shape, which grants the Qetarr an excellent sense of balance. Qetarr are rare in Kalsian society, as most of them prefer to keep to themselves. The Qetarr are also the only Kalsian race to not have experienced the Ascension, and were instead exposed to space when they were enslaved by the Xhilleph. As such, they are the newest addition to the space faring people of Kalsias. Many Qetarr have also remained bitter towards the Xhilleph, even after they became a free race. Some Qetarr have even gone out of their ways to exact revenge upon the Xhilleph race in the form of a terrorist group known as the Aegean Hand. History While all other Kalsian races soared around space, the Qetarr were still developing on their home planet. They had a fairly simple lifestyle and primitive technology, and were traditionally very tight-knit as a society, placing a lot of value on family and looking out for one another. This didn't last though, as in year 1756, the Xhilleph invaded Quuru and enslaved their kind. Factories were erected on Quuru, where the enslaved Qetarr were forced to work in dangerous conditions under the Xhilleph's iron fists. The Qetarr weren't very compliant at first. As working conditions were dangerous and injuries were common, it'd sidetrack many Qetarr from their jobs to go care for the wounded. No amount of punishment seemed to cut that behavior from their programming. Eventually, the Qetarr began implanting subduing chips into the Qetarr's brains. These chips lowered the drive of every individual Qetarr to act on their thoughts, and made them more obedient to the Xhilleph. Soon enough, the frequent injuries turned into frequent deaths. Qetarr would get sucked into the machinery and ground up or fall to their deaths from great heights, and the other Qetarr could do nothing but keep on working. One day, though, a Qetarr stood up to a Xhilleph guard. As talking in the workplace was uncommon, all the other Qetarr even turned to watch the situation unfold. The result was that the Qetarr was brutally beaten to death by the guard while all of the others watched. Before the Qetarr collapsed for the final time, he stumbled around, eventually bumping into Jeyu, another Qetarr slave. The bloodied Qetarr placed his hand on Jeyu's chest, leaving a bloody blue handprint, and then collapsed into him and stopped breathing. After that event, some Qetarr attempted to try ignoring the effects of the subduing chip and acting on their own. Jeyu eventually put together a rebellion group and began to organize a revolt against the Xhilleph. He named this group "The Aegean Hand", after the bloodstain that the unknown Qetarr had left on him. The first few Qetarr he gathered to spearhead the rebellion were Nunei, Ura, Qenti, Yuuvari, and Ennako. The secret rebellion group grew, and the Qetarr crafted weapons in their dormitories at night, hiding them under their mattresses. They worked with what they could- pieces of machinery that were thrown out, stolen kitchen utensils, and some were even stealthy enough to steal volatile chemicals. In 2014, all the Qetarr taking part in the revolution armed themselves. The original six rebellion leaders lead the charge, and the Aegean Hand fought the Xhilleph with all of the strength they could muster. Jeyu was unfortunately killed in action, but the revolt was successful. The Xhilleph left Quuru, and Kalsias placed a ban on enslaving or interfering with races that had yet to fully develop. The factories turned into ruins, and the ships that the Xhilleph left behind ended up being used by some curious Qetarr. The remaining five leaders of the Aegean Hand lived, but Ennako had sustained serious injury after the fight when a piece of machinery fell onto her and crushed her legs. Crude prosthetics were made for her, but they didn't bring her mobility back up to what it used to be. As time went on, some Qetarr integrated into Kalsian society while others stayed on Quuru. While the Aegean Hand itself fell out use, its leaders were still widely regarded as heroes to their race. A council of Qetarr began to rule over the race, and eventually one of the Aegean Hand's leaders called all of the others back to form up again. Ura proposed that simply gaining their freedom from the Xhilleph wasn't enough, and that they should also begin to take revenge on the Xhilleph themselves. The other leaders who felt a deep resentment for the Xhilleph agreed- with Ennako being the exception. Ennako was very much against the idea of revenge, as it was unnecessary and would only worsen things- she also didn't believe that Xhilleph who weren't part of the factories deserved to suffer or die for what other members of their race did. For this, she was shunned. The Aegean Hand used their connections with the Qetarr rulers to have her name removed from Qetarr history. Those who already knew Ennako were told that she was dead, and that a Xhilleph murdered her. Since that event, Ennako's whereabouts have been unknown. The Aegean Hand lives on to this day as a group of terrorists and murderers.Category:Races